


I'll Always Take Care of My Girl

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [39]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Breakfast in Bed, Caring JDM, Disobeying Orders, Dom!JDM, Dom/sub, F/M, Hope you love it ;), JDM can work wonders with his tongue, JDM is a sexy bastard, JDM snuggles, Lube, Massage, Massage Oils, Pet Names, Punishment, Request by Happy and Healthy, Spanking, Sub Drop, Submissive Reader, Tie Kink, i guess, lots of pet names, oral (female receiving), reader shows symptoms of sub drop, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader and her Dominant, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, share a play session that ends in sub space... and eventually sub drop





	I'll Always Take Care of My Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Happy and healthy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Happy+and+healthy).



> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Two postings in one night, what?? It's cause I feel bad that I kept ya hanging on the Chuck fic, so I'm giving you some sexy JDM time as a bonus lol 
> 
> Written for the lovely: Happy and Healthy, I hope I did your request some justice <3 :)

* * *

 

Blackness filled your vision behind the silk tie the had been expertly tied across your eyes. The cool bedroom air caressed your bare skin and from somewhere in the room, the floor creaked, sending a surge of excitement through your veins.  

 

"Mmm... You look so good tied up for me, Baby doll." Jeff purred, his deep, rough voice even lower than usual. He tested the restraints on your wrists and ankles, smiling when they barely budged, not that you could see. "Is my baby doll getting wet for her Sir?" He trailed his hand over your thigh and between your spread legs, dipping his finger into your wet slit. You knew you were soaked, but when he pulled away without a word, you wondered if maybe you weren't wet enough to please him. Suddenly, his beard tickled your cheek and you let out a little gasp. He chuckled, and kissed you softly, "Perfect." 

 

"Mmm, Sir... Please." You begged. 

 

"Please, what?" 

 

"Please, Sir, may I please touch you?" 

 

"Nuh uh, Sweetheart. Pretty little sluts need to earn the right to touch their Sir... I'll let you touch me, if you can stay quiet through our session." He watched you squirm and pull your bottom lip between your teeth. "You can speak, Baby doll." 

 

"Thank you, Sir, for allowing me to earn the privilege of touching you. Would it please you for me to wear a gag, Sir?"  

 

He stalled for a minute, running his fingers across his beard. "I think it would." Jeff took your ball gag from the drawer by the bed and tapped your cheek. "Open up, Sweetheart." You obediently opened your mouth and lifted your head so he could fix the strap behind your head. "Remember to stay quiet."  

 

You nodded. 

 

You heard him step away from you and all of your senses went fuzzy, he sounded like he was everywhere and your heart raced until you felt two hands spread you apart in time with a slow lick up your pussy. You gasped, a small squeak accompanying it, and bucked your hips at the feel. Jeff laughed, playfully slapping the outer side of your thigh. "Did I catch you off guard, Baby Doll?... Looks likes someone doesn't get to touch me, now." He saw your head push deeper into the pillow behind you, and knew you were disappointed in yourself. He palmed his erection through his jeans and watched you go limp against the restraints. "Thinking about something, Baby?" 

 

"Mmm hmm", you mumbled around your ball gag and felt him sit beside you. His fingers ghosted along your sides, tickling lightly as they moved with feather light touches. Jeff's hands stalled to cup your cheeks before he slowly slid the tie from over your eyes. You blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the light of the room, and once you were able to focus, you saw his loving smile, "There's my beautiful girl." He ran his thumb over the ball gag and leaned in to give it a quick kiss, lifting your head a few inches to undo the strap. "I want this off so you can hear your sweet little noises, Okay?" 

 

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." 

 

"Tell me what you were thinking about, Baby Doll." 

 

"If maybe you would allow me a second chance, Sir." 

 

"We'll see." He winked. Which by now, you had learned, meant 'fuck yeah, because I want you to touch me'. He untied your bindings and placed both hands on your hips, moving you like you weighed nothing, and positioning you at the edge of the bed. He knelt down in front of you and let your legs rest on his shoulders. Without introduction, he buried his face in your pussy and ate you out like your juices were the elixir of life. You moaned and writhes beneath him, his expert tongue drawings intricate patterns around your sensitive clit.  

 

Jeff trailed a flat tongue through your folds and you let out the most pornographic noise. "Sir!" You cried, feeling him smirk against your skin. His sucked your clit, using his tongue to make it even more sensitive, and working you to the edge twice before pulling away. When his mouth left you, you let out a broken moan in desperation.  

 

"Stand up for me, Babygirl." With shaky limbs, you pulled yourself into position and he stood in front of you, grabbing a handful of your ass in each hand. "If you be a good girl for me this time, and stay quiet," he paused to kiss you, "I'll let you get me ready." 

 

"Thank you so much, Sir. I'll be good." 

 

"I think twenty smacks on your ass might do you good, what do you think?" He was positive what your reaction would be, but your head falling back in a moan confirmed it. "That's my girl." He positioned you across his lap, and rubbed his hand up and down one cheek. His hand fell hard, but just hard enough that it drove you crazy with pleasure. Staying quiet through this very well may have been one of the hardest things you'd ever done. Jeff loved seeing you squirm and writhe on his lap, fighting so hard to please him, even though he knew you could never displease him, in all honesty. His hand came down eighteen more times, alternating sides with each hit. When he came to the last one, he paused, watching you pant and arch your back, "Good job, Beautiful, you got one more left." He leaned down to kiss in between your shoulder blades, and once his lips pressed to your skin, his hand fell for the final strike.  

 

You were lifted off of Jeff's lap, and he laid you on your back straddling your hips and laying over you, holding himself up on his elbows. He crashed his lips against yours, claiming your mouth with his tongue and reaching up to palm your breast. "Mmm."  

 

"Wanna get me ready, Babygirl?" 

 

"Yes please, Sir." He let you up and sat at the edge of the bed. You got knelt between his legs and bowed your head. "Thank you for allowing me to touch you, Sir." Your fingers shook as you undid his belt and button, and when you reached for his zipper, you looked up at him through thick eyelashes, fluttering them innocently while you unzipped his jeans, freeing his rock hard cock.  

 

"I can't wait any longer to fuck that perfect little ass, Baby doll... Get on the bed." You hurried back onto the bed and lifted your ass in the air, with you face pressed against the mattress. He took the tie that had been around your eyes and fastened it around your wrists, binding them together before grabbing the lube from the bedside drawer and positioning himself behind you. The cool liquid dripped down over your hole and he used the tip of his cock to smear it around, "Ready, Babygirl?" 

 

"Yes, Sir. Please." You mewled, hungry for the feel of his cock inside you. He sunk in slowly, working you open with the tip before sliding home in one slow, deliciously painful motion. A broken moan left your lips and you buried your face in the mattress, pushing back against him to try and coax him deeper. He massaged his hand along your spine, keeping you in place and picking up his pace. Jeff's other hand slipped down to your clit, rubbing small, quick circles around the sensitive bundle. "Ahhh." You cried you out, "Sir, Sir, please-- Ahh--Cum?" 

 

"Not yet, Angel." He grunted, thrusting into you harder.  

 

"Sir, I--Ahh-- Mmmm." Your eyes glossed over, and you went limp beneath him. He looked down and saw the blissed out expression on your face. 

 

"My Baby Doll happy?" You moaned, not having the strength to look up at him. Ecstasy flooded every cell of your body as you came. His voice sounded distant but all you could bring yourself to respond with was a low moan. He thrust in one last time, coating your insides with cum then pulling out slowly, being sure not to hurt you. Jeff turned you over in his arms, cradling you in his lap and carefully holding you while he untied your wrists, kissing each one where the material had bitten into you skin. "You did so good, Sweetheart." You were still glossy eyed and he tilted your chin up so he could see your eyes better. 

 

Over the course of the next thirty minutes, he carefully, and slowly lowered you back down from sub space, relishing in the fact that he could get you so high with just his cock and fingers. You were now asleep in his arms, having eaten a few bites of chocolate and drank a few sips of water. 

 

~~~ 

 

You woke up tossing and turning that night, and Jeff slept peacefully beside you. You still felt exhausted, but no matter how hard you tried, sleep wouldn't come back to you, so you settled for watching the love of your life as he slept. Looking at his peaceful face in the glow of the TV, you noticed the minute smile gracing his lips. The wheels of your mind began turning and you dropped your eyes, looking away from Jeff. How could he look so happy when you had disobeyed him, and disrespected him? Not only had you made noise when he directly told you to stay quite, but you came without permission. Tears pricked in your eyes and you rolled away from him, crying to yourself quietly. He didn't deserve to be stuck with a submissive like you, he deserved so much better.  

 

Your thoughts were at war in your mind, and hadn't noticed Jeff wake up in need of a drink of water, "Baby Doll?" He wrapped and arm around your center and rolled you over, seeing the tears that stained your cheeks and matted your hair to your face. "Hey, what's wrong, Sweetheart?" 

 

"I disobeyed you, you told me not to make noise and I did, and then I came without permission." You cried, "I'm so sorry, I don't deserve a Dominant like you, you're so nice to me and I disrespect you." Jeff sighed, realizing you had slipped into a drop, and cradled you in his lap. 

 

"Baby doll you are perfect. Don't ever say you don't deserve me, if anything, I don't deserve you, Sweetheart." 

 

"How can you say that? I'm worthless." You wilted. 

 

"Y/N, look me in the eye, Baby." You timidly obeyed and he gave you a soft smile. "There, Good Girl... You are so beautiful and loyal and obedient. I love you more than any other woman I've ever been with, and you are anything but worthless. I need you to repeat after me, okay?" 

 

"Yes, Sir." 

 

"I'm a good submissive." 

 

"I'm a good submissive." 

 

"I am my Sir's most valuable treasure." 

 

"I am my Sir's most valuable treasure." 

 

"And, I will never be worthless." 

 

You looked down and he tilted your chin back up, to look in your eyes, seeing fresh tears glistening in the corner, "And, I will never be... Worthless." 

 

"There we go, Baby Doll." Jeff softly pressed his lips to yours, being extra gentle with you and you melted into his touch, which is exactly what he hoped for. "I'm gonna go get you some vitamins and a little food. I'll be right back." He handed you the remote and kissed your forehead before stepping off the bed with a smile. "Why don't you put on your favorite movie and we'll just relax today."  

 

"Thank you, Sir." 

 

"It's just Jeff right now, Sweetheart." You nodded, and clicked on the TV, beginning your search for a show. When he came back a few minutes later, he was carrying a tray of  food and a glass of water, a small cup of vitamins and a few other things. "Alright, Beautiful, we've got Eggo waffles, some water, a vitamin B and a fish oil pill, some chocolate, and some lavender-chamomile massage oil." He sat the tray on the table by the bed and climbed back under the covers, situating you between his legs with your back against his chest and his back to the headboard. He set the tray across your lap and kissed your neck, taking a few drops of the massage oil on his fingers and massaging your temples while you ate. Between the heavenly taste of your favorite waffles, the scent of the oil, and Jeff's soft touches, you felt yourself nearing sleep. He watched you relax in his arms, and smiled, "Feeling better, Baby Doll?" 

 

"A lot, thank you for not being mad at me for cumming and making noise." 

 

"You hit subspace from nothing but my cock and my fingers... I could never be mad at that." He kissed your cheek, and you lifted a bite of waffle to his mouth which he happily devoured. "I love you with all my heart, Y/N." 

 

"I love you too, Jeff." 

 

You spent the rest of the day in his arms, tender kisses gracing your cheek and shoulders every now and then, he only left you when one of you needed to use the restroom or he went to get you something. He was so caring and loving with you, being sure to take his time to make you feel better, and that night after he ordered take out from your favorite Chinese food place, you moved from his lap and turned to straddle his hips. "Thank you so much for taking care of me, I haven't had a drop in a long time." 

 

"You're so welcome, Baby Doll. I'll always take care of my girl." He nuzzled his nose against the curve of your neck, and lifted you off of him, letting you curl into his side with his arm around your shoulders, settling in to watch the last movie of the night. 


End file.
